Cacus Vienna
Hospital Records Cacus Vienna (Birth date unknown) is believed to have been born somewhere in a backwater of Alabama, USA. The only available knowledge is from local sources around the countryside of Georgia which seems to indicate he was born deformed to a mother who died in childbirth, leaving the survivalist father to raise Cacus on his own. According to people who claim to have worked at his father's camp the deformed child was very unintelligent but possessed an astonishing level of strength that was extremely useful for manual labour. At this point, researchers at the Los Santos Mental Health Unit attempted to discern descriptions of Cacus from the local witnesses. (Note, this was prior to his capture and institutionalisation.) Almost universally he was described as around 2.5 metres tall, a prominent brow, huge muscular torso and legs with pustules covering his upper body which often bursts and bled, causing Cacus a degree of discomfort. Records indicate that Cacus' father was brutally murdered, likely by Cacus himself in a fit of rage. An un-discharged sidearm was found at the scene, possibly the source of the conflict as modern experience indicates Cacus' intense hatred of firearms. After this event, the now abnormal teenager went missing in the countryside, with many local farms reporting cattle and other husbandry going missing for a number of years afterwards with the police reports always leading to cold cases and only occasionally turning up the partially eaten raw bodies of the animals. At some point, Cacus appears to have migrated west towards California, following a trail of farms over a number of years. This migration coincided with many of the farms closing down due to either fear caused by Cacus' raids or economic strife as a result of both the raids and the recession of the early noughties. (2000-2009) Many claims of cattle abduction by supposed UFO's are believed to have actually been the work of Cacus. He followed this very same pattern for a number of years before eventually hitting the west coast and winding up in the outskirts of Los Santos. It is unclear when exactly Cacus developed into cannibalism, however it was likely during the crossing of middle-America where there may have been far less hunting or raiding opportunities in the rural areas. As such, starvation and panic could've lead to the first example of cannibalism around 2006, which would coincide with the murder of a homeless man named Zachary Edwards, and the time Cacus was believed to be crossing the state of Iowa where Zachary resided. Cacus was eventually caught just after entering California and transferred to the Los Santos Mental Unit for the criminally insane, however he managed to escape within a matter of weeks and is currently believed to be on the run within and around the city. It is unusual for Cacus to stay in one place as long as he currently has around Los Santos. This is believed to have happened due to the plentiful harvests and booming rural economy in the area, as well as plentiful population. Furthermore the extremely high crime rate often covers up Cacus' abhorrent actions simply due to the fact the police are understaffed to equip with many non-gang related criminal activities. records are what have been pieced together by the partially intact records found at the recently Arsoned Los Santos Mental Health Unit. Currently today, no official records exist for Cacus' existence beyond these scraps, of which nothing can be conretely proven as true. Category:Character